Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to path search technology for vehicles, and more particularly, to a safe driving inducement method and program for effectively providing geo-fence related path search and a navigation terminal, server and computer readable recording medium for executing the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
Geo-fence technology is technology in which, if a vehicle deviates from a geographic area predetermined by a user, position information of the vehicle at the outside of the area is stored, and the user is informed of violation of the vehicle deviating from the area based on the stored position information. The geo-fence technology thus allows a driver to preliminarily recognize a predetermined area and induces the driver to not deviate from the protection area.
However, in conventional geo-fence technology, a geo-fence region predetermined by a user is not preliminarily known to drivers, and thus, there are no such prevention effects. Further, a warning alarm is issued only if a vehicle deviates from the geo-fence region on a map. Thus, effects of preventing preliminary violations are not carried out.